Thrill Ride
by TideFan
Summary: A day of roller coasters and new experiences for Matthew and Mary. One shot, modern day story for all ages.


_This one shot is for my best friend who loves both theme park rides and Downton Abbey. Please keep in mind this Matthew and Mary are very Modern and in the 2013 universe. I do not own the characters but would like to think the wonderful Julian Fellowes for them. Hope you enjoy this and it can bring a smile to your face._

Mary and Matthew couldn't keep their hands to their selves as they met Tom and Sybil for breakfast at Downton. Every weekend the couples made the journey back to the girl's childhood home, keeping their promise to their Papa that they would visit every week. Matthew and Mary had not been official for long, the relationship coming after a harsh argument with Mary's ex Richard so the visit was sort of a starting ground for them

Matthew was finding it drastically hard to not want to keep Mary to himself since he was finally allowed to kiss her in public. He knew it wasn't the must gentlemanly thing but he did want to shower her with affection like no other. "You two right need to get a room," Tom barked as he tossed a piece of toast their way. Banter passed back and forth between the boys before Sybil mentioned the new ride at Thorpe park opening and how it was big news.

When he was a younger lad Matthew had always enjoyed going to the theme park's in England with his mum. Tom even looked like he was discussing the greatest gift ever as his eyes sparkled at the thought of riding a roller coaster. Mary's reaction was more composed though as she looked at the boys after sipping her usual black tea with one cream. "I have never been on a roller coaster. Papa always said they were too dangerous and women shouldn't ride them."

She had never been to a theme park at all? The thought astounded Matthew as he leaned over with mischief in his eyes, kissing Mary on the cheek with a whisper. "We will just have to fix that now wont we Darling."

* * *

Soft rays of sun filtered through a few sparse trees as Matthew and Mary walked hand in hand to the entrance of Thorpe Park. The weather was unusually nice and calm for once and Matthew was glad for that. It had even been warm enough where he ditched his casual coat, the sun nice on his pale arms for once. His blue eyes were having difficulty on not looking at Mary the whole walk, her long luscious hair up for once and exposing her neck. Mary was a walking goddess, and here in the sun her freckles were popping even brighter and making his heart beat quicker.

Two days prior Matthew had decided to bring Mary to Thorpe when finding out she had never rode a roller coaster. They both decided to take off work, skipping their jobs like teenagers and the freedom felt exciting. Pink flooded the fullness of his cheeks as he thought about sharing a first with Mary. "Oh My." The sharp words shook Matthew back to the moment as he looked to scan Mary's face, bewilderment crossing her features.

The two had finally reached the entrance and Matthew wondered what Mary was thinking as she scanned the area. Various smells assaulted them, sweet and spicy and the obvious hint of candy floss. Distant screams rang their ears and hundreds of people clouded their vision. Matthew really hoped Mary would enjoy her time here and the madness wouldn't drive her away.

Mary kept her arm wrapped around Matthew's tightly as he paid the clerk for their tickets. Both of them cost forty three pounds apiece and he could tell Mary was scolding as they stepped away. "At least chivalry is not dead with you, though this better be fun for that much." Mary had her famous serious fan on and Matthew just wanted to laugh, his hands bringing her finger tips up for a kiss. "I promise Darling, you will have fun and if not you can punish me later." She liked that promise, very much as she slid her arm back around his and pointed out a direction to walk in.

The morning and early afternoon went smoothly as they rode a few of the smaller rides, helping Mary adjust before something much bigger. Small smiles kept threatening to take Mary over and Matthew knew she secretly was enjoying the thrill of the coasters. The need to be in control seemed to be in full force though and he wondered if he would ever be able to break her of that habit.

Light touches and hand holding seemed to be the reassurance Mary wished for though after each ride. Long skinny fingers wrapping around manly rugged ones, the small gesture of affection was just the perfect amount for the two. To the outside world Matthew and Mary was a normal couple but they knew one day they would be owners of such a massive working company and this was their day of freedom.

Finally a massive ride became their sites as Matthew pointed to "Saw." Metal bended and crossed into the sky and screams rang out; the metal blades spinning as the car holding riders came shooting down. He wanted to ride it madly but the apprehension on Mary's face told him she was otherwise worried. "Remember our promise Mary; if you do not have fun you can punish me later. It's just a silly ride." Mary's voice shook a little as she smacked his arm "It doesn't look just a silly ride; I know it's after those horrible movies."

Matthew knew it was after those movies, he had actually always enjoyed watching the mindless films with Tom. Finally Mary let out an exasperated sigh and agreed to go for him, her eyes still giving away to her worries though.

The cue was horribly spooky for Mary as eerie laughs rang out, the area dark as Matthew kept his hand around hers. For a second he questioned silently why did he bring her on this as they neared the end of the cue? "Never again Matthew Reginald will I listen to you." Mary's anger was fierce as her caramel eyes cut back and Matthew couldn't help but laugh. "It's nearly over Darling."

Both calmed as they approached the seats to the ride, getting properly sat and harnessed in as Matthew tried to look over at Mary. The slow ride up the incline felt torture, he was excited but worried for Mary and all of that came crashing as he heard Mary shout over to him. "Matthew I must tell you now that we are so high up, I have seen one of these movies with an Ex." How dare she try to keep that from him till now? As the car slowed right before the drop Matthew looked over to see Mary smirking and his heart flipped. There was his love for her playfulness again, her eagerness to fit right along with him. "Right well, game on then Love."

_Zoom._ The car rushed down quicker than a falling penny and screams flew from the riders. Matthew felt a rush of adrenaline kick in as he just enjoyed how the air felt on his skin. The blonde floppy hair on his flying around as his hands grasped the metal restraints. Freedom, it was exactly what they needed and how this moment felt. Mary was enjoying the ride just the same as she squealed in delight, her hands waving in the air. "Again! We must ride again."

As the two walked down the platform away from the ride Matthew couldn't help but cross his arms like a small child and wrinkle his nose at Mary. He was still annoyed she waited till so high up to mention an Ex. "Mary, why did you do that." He honestly didn't want to know, part of him enjoyed the way she kept him on his toes all the time. "Because Matthew, you did deserve to know the truth and I like to see you pout. It's endearing." ENDEARING. His mind screamed the word as his arms reached to pull her close, how maddening she could make him feel. "I will show you endearing." Matthew lowered his lips to Mary instantly, the kiss nearly erupting in sparks as currents passed through their bodies. The display was so out in the public but both felt like it was just the two of them, the world slowing around them as they pulled back to smile at each other.

"Don't be cross with me," Mary whispered as her long lashes drifted up and down like a spell. How could Matthew ever be angry with her when she looked at him like that? "Fine, I won't be but let's take a rest here in this photo booth." Matthew placed the amount of money it called for in the slot as he slipped into the booth with Mary, the spot very tight as he thought how normal this was for them. He could tell from her face that Mary had never done pictures like this and it caused him to smile again.

"Now how do we pose for these? It's so novel," Mary raised an eyebrow as she questioned and instantly felt silly. "You just pose any way you want when this counter hits one." Matthew tried his best to explain as Mary's peppermint lip gloss swirled around him. The first countdown clicked and caught them off guard as they laughed, the picture perfect with the two of them smiling at each other. Finally they got the hang of it on the second click, both making a silly face before kissing and then smiling nicely for the last set. Mary was finally letting down her wall and Matthew was enjoying it tremendously.

Two sets of the pictures printed from the small slot and Matthew handed them to Mary, her face lighting up as she brushed her thumb along them. "Keep them Darling as a token of this day." For once Mary didn't argue or try to be reserved she just tucked the photos away in her bag, smiling as she looked at them once more before doing so. This carefree girl in front of him was his Mary, the one that was reserved for him and was he ever glad she was his.

Stealth came next in line to ride, this time Mary's excitement more obvious now that she was used to the rush. It was huge and every time a new car would roll out a chorus of screams would meet them. As they reached the top the roller coaster provided a nice view of the ground as Matthew looked around, the lake near by beautiful as birds flew near it. For a moment it was like soaking in a nicely done painting until the jerk of the ride brought him back to the moment.

_Jerk, rush, yank, jerk. _The rush of the ride pinched Matthew's back and he could feel it snap as it came to a halt. For the first time since recovering from his back injury he could feel the tender nerve's stand on edge. "Mary," he yelled over as he hobbled off, not walking as fast as before. "I think I may have hurt my back on that. I hate to end the day but ugh." A groan escaped his lips as Mary rushed over worried, her hand brushing to his back to help him stand. "Of course Matthew, no need to worry I just want to get you checked out." The maternal side of Mary was lighting up bright as she stayed glued to Matthew, her lips in a thin line. "Look at me Mary; it's not that bad; just sore from being shaken about. Nothing some rest will not cure." Slowly her face relaxed as she allowed a small smile. Matthew knew she had thought the worse, images of when she cared for him after his accident flooding his mind. She had always been there for him, even then when Lavinia had abandoned him.

With the help of Mary they finally made it to the front of the park by walking. Matthew refused to ask for a wheelchair and felt horrible for spoiling the day. Right before exiting the park his blue eyes caught the sign of a food shop and he remembered they had not eaten since arriving. "Mary you must be famished, lets grab something for the ride home." On cue his stomach rumbled as he breathed in the thick scent of hot dogs and ketchup. "I'm not sure what to get though. Most of this I have never tried," Mary was hesitant as she spoke.

A few moments passed and they settled on a hot dog and slush puppy to share, Mary's face wide with excitement. "I can't believe you have never had any of this. I must take you out more." Matthew truly was surprised but then again could believe it, the Crawley's seemed to be above this for the most part. A chuckle formed as he watched Mary sip the slush puppy, her lips bright red as she pulled back. "Heavens that is sweet and look at the colours. I bet there are more chemicals in this than Granny's perfume." Mary was slurping the drink down quicker than they were walking as they finally reached the hired car.

On the way home Mary moved closer to Matthew in the backseat, resting her head on his shoulder with a yawn. "Matthew are you feeling okay? How is your back?" Her sweet words were slow and tired as Matthew looked down, not wanting to worry her. "Just fine right here Darling." It was the truth though, his back would ease up but for now he felt happy with her beside him. "Good, I had the grandest of times today," Mary mumbled as she drifted off.


End file.
